


Внутренности Микки Милковича

by dboy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Мат!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboy/pseuds/dboy
Summary: Подборка драбблов с мертвого дайри.-





	1. Chapter 1

Стремительно сдирая с себя одежду, и не останавливаясь на подумать, Микки опрометчиво бросился в рыжий ураган, а потом, как следствие, получил першение в горле, полную расхлябанность, простуду-чувство – надоедливое, неизлечимо-хроническое. То есть, первое время так и было, и Микки с радостью деревенского идиота полоскал горло пивом и закидывался косяками-таблетками, ставя себе припарки в виде полукружий от натиска ногтей, и фиолетовых поцелуев-засосов на плечах. И всё было идеально, идеально пиздец просто как. Совершенно блядские веснушки, блядские плечи, живот, руки, огненные волосы - идеально-своё, добытое в неравном бою с полчищами седовласых виагроидов, господи, ну что за срань, Йен?  
И как-то закрутилось всё слишком быстро. И вот уже дурацкие как-их-там-младшие-братья задают совершенно дурацкие вопросы, а Микки, как хренова сучка, кусает губы и ждет ответа, расцветая Красным октябрём на щеках. Класс, супер, поздравь себя, Микки, скоро ты будешь щеголять бледными коленками в каком-нибудь платье с маленькой собачкой под мышкой. БАМ! Даббл Дам!  
Солнце, веснушки, постель, обнимашки. Хренова карусель, и у Микки в душе сраная оттепель, с проталинами на снегу и засохшим дерьмом, которые дворники поспешно сгребают лопатами и торопятся вынести вон. И уже лечиться не хочется. Так, прополоскать водкой рот на всякий случай, по старой привычке, продезинфицировать легкие табаком, чтобы придушить вирусный бунт, но всё это лениво, на автомате, без подоплеки.  
Черт, Микки не знает, что это такое. Может, хренова любовь, может, еще что-то, может, феромоны, гормоны, прочая поебень. У Микки в сердце тянет, колет, теплеет, и он блять изо всех сил надеется, что это не ебаный инфаркт.  
В микрофлоре ведущих принципов ощутимый дисбаланс. Внутренности Микки танцуют джигу на его позвоночнике.  
Прошлое, настоящее, что-то наивное, что-то убитое в хлам.  
Везувий.  
Извержение.  
Миллион ебаных алых роз.  
Микки тихо орет всему миру: «Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЧЛЕН ЙЕНА ГАЛЛАХЕРА!», и мир даже не отвешивает ему за это пиздюлей. Это победа. Микки против всего мира, 1:0.  
Вода гасит огонь. Кулак Микки гасит любого.  
Реальность любит реванши. Природа любит на ком-то отдыхать.  
Ебаный трёхочковый в кольцо противника.  
Сектор-приз на барабане. Возьмете выигрыш сразу или продолжите угадывать буквы?  
Б.И.П.О.Л.Я.Р.Н.О.Е.Р.А.С.С.Т.Р.О.Й.С.Т.В.О.  
Блять, что это вообще за нахуй?  
С.У.И.Ц.И.Д.  
К.Р.О.В.Ь.  
Т.А.Б.Л.Е.Т.К.И.  
Обвал на биржах. Микки идет ко дну, как российский рубль.  
Микки следит за взглядом Йена. И утыкается в стену. В глазах Йена пляшут слова «фатализм», «рефлексия», «тщетность». Собрать бы эти слова по буквам, и затолкать в эту безвольную глотку, но Микки не может – дрожат руки.  
Микки ебашит ногой мусорник и орет раненным буйволом.  
Солнце, веснушки, постель. Куриный бульон. Пальцы тянутся погладить по волосам, раньше казалось – обожжется об этот огонь, обжегся, понравилось, хотел бы еще и еще – а огонь оказался не совсем уж и Вечным. Йен – чертов факел на последних Олимпийских играх. Микки – хренова зажигалка.  
Микки не думает больше о метахуитрических вирусах, феромонах, гормонах и прочей поебене, оставляя это дело слезливым школьницам.  
Если Йен Галлахер, его чертовы веснушки, его член и улыбка вдруг перестанут существовать, Микки просто сдохнет.  
Вот и вся семантика.


	2. Крик Мунка

Каша на улице совсем не вызывала энтузиазма. Вместо мыслей – снег, заботливо сложенный горкой, сугроб, короче, где-то в районе левого уха. Если поднять занавеску и глянуть в окно, то кроме снега там можно было увидеть лужи темной, цветасто-отвратительной мешанины из грязи. Кости ныли, восемнадцатилетние, черт побери, но костям ведь плевать, они ведь ноют, потому что холодно, заливаются горючими слезами, потому что на улице, вместо обещанного календарем марта, всё еще ебаный февраль, и всё вокруг тускло, нелепо и серо. На стене было шестнадцать пятен, на потолке – трещина лезла по побелке, подбираясь к Йену.  
\- Будь мужиком, - пропели воробьи. – Будь мужиком, даже если тебе хочется сдохнуть прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.  
\- А лучше сдохни, - посоветовала подушка. – Сделай мир чище.  
Йен мстительно укусил её за несвежую наволочку, и она, словно сдавшись, стала истекать пуховой кровью. Бодлеровская химера злобно заржала у Йена на плечах и поощрительно чмокнула его в затылок мокрыми губами.  
\- Иди нахуй, сука, - пробормотал Йен. Дебби закусила губу, чтобы не расплакаться, и продолжила вытирать Йену шею мокрой мочалкой. Йен знал, что это была его сестра, но осознать этого не мог, ускользали мысли, леденели и обвисали сосульками с его кисельных мозгов, варившихся в кастрюле черепной коробки.  
Завизжали, тормозя, шины, кажется, прямо у Йена на спине, и он повел лопатками, стряхивая ненавистную груду метала со своей кожи.  
\- У него галлюцинации или че? – спросил воробей голосом Карла. – Он умирает?  
\- Да что ты такое несешь, - рявкнул Микки, но, наверное, это тоже было галлюцинацией, потому что – правда, Йен, Микки Милкович ухаживает за сумасшедшим тобой? В каком мире ты живешь, господи иссусе. – Нет, мелкий, он не умирает, - немного спокойнее ответила галлюцинация. - Не умрёт он. Никогда он блять не умрёт.  
Если мир – это картина Иеронима Босха, то Йен в нём – сам Босх. Если мир – это картина Сальвадора Дали – Йен – это пуля, выпущенная за секунду до того, как танцовщица была съедена исчезающим в синеве заката тигром.  
Йена нарисовал Эдвард Мунк, не пожалев зеленой краски.  
\- Кончай этот псевдофилософский трёп, - ласково попросил Микки посреди ночи. Йен выгнулся на кровати и беззвучно заорал – наверное, он был еще более сумасшедшим, чем хотел о себе думать, галлюцинации – этим даже Моника не страдала.  
\- Йен, я рядом, я с тобой, я здесь, – Микки схватил его за руки и заглянул в глаза. – Ты слышишь? Я с тобой. Успокойся.  
\- Если ты со мной, - Йен сел на постели, - значит, мы в аду?  
Тени плясали на стенах, душная комната липла на кожу, и его сердце... Йен в панике коснулся собственной груди. – Микки, где моё сердце?  
\- Что? – Микки испугано подался к нему. – Чувак, что ты несешь?  
\- Микки, сердце, - Йен торопливо ощупывал ребра. – Микки, у меня больше нет сердца. Мы в аду, да? Мы в аду? – он посмотрел на Микки. - Мы в аду. Все умерли, никого больше нет. Только я. Тебя тоже нет, Микки. Тебя нет.  
Утром к Йену пришел человек и спросил, не хочет ли он купить себе новое сердце. Йен замотал головой и спрятался под одеялом.  
\- До того, как это случилось, вы наблюдали за ним гипертимию?  
\- Гипер...че блять? Ты можешь говорить нормально? – Микки щелкнул зажигалкой. - Я читал Википедию, но там нихуя не понятно.  
\- Повышенное настроение, может, он, шутил, не переставая, смеялся по любому поводу, а затем это могло сменяться вспышками гнева? Его мучили идеи? Он мог записывать их в блокноты, на руки? Сон, продолжительностью от трёх до четырех часов в сутки? Знакомо?  
\- Да... Это...?  
\- Маниакальная фаза биполярного расстройства, - сказал продавец сердец. – Нужно было сразу же обращаться к врачу, сейчас то, что я наблюдаю, смахивает на ипохондрическую депрессию.  
\- Я уже труп, зачем мне сердце, - вяло махнул рукой Йен. – Уходите. Оставьте меня.  
\- Я выпишу ему кломипрамин.  
\- Это его вылечит?  
\- Это не даст ему себя убить. Дальше всё будет зависеть от терапии.  
Йену захотелось засмеяться, потому что это был полный бред, но челюсти его свело судорогой, а на языке появился привкус железа и тухлого мяса.  
Йен был чертовски болен.


	3. Инверсия аффекта

Сквозь тревожный сон Микки слышал рёв полицейских сирен, дикий мат, пьяную ругань и звон бьющихся об асфальт пивных бутылок – родное звучание Чикаго, эта симфония трущоб, раньше никогда особо не досаждавшая, сейчас саданула по расшатанным нервам. Преодолев желание выбежать на улицу и пальнуть пару раз в небо из револьвера, Микки, скрипнув зубами, подгреб под себя подушку, и заставил себя продолжить спать. В ванной колотил редкими, но крупными каплями, отбиваясь от поддона, протекающий кран. Одна за другой, размеренно, успокаивая, этот импровизированный град убаюкивал Микки, затягивая в глубины дремоты, капля за каплей, и вот уже в ванной шумел настоящий Ниагарский водопад, судя по звукам. На окраине сонного мозга замахали куцыми лапками тревога и раздражение. Или чертов кран решил слететь к чертям и оставить Микки без гроша в кармане, либо рукодрочащая женушка вновь принялась за старое и принимала душ в их с Йеном ванной комнате.  
Микки раздраженно отпихнул от себя подушку и перевернулся на спину, раскинув руки в стороны. Рука обожглась об непривычно холодную простыню. Микки резко сел на кровати и тупо уставился на место рядом с собой – за эти недели он привык просыпаться рядом с Йеном, несчастным, разбитым, безвольным, лежащим колодой на своей половине и считающим трещины на потолке, больным, но родным, неизменным. Сердце Микки пропустило несколько ударов, а затем забилось сильнее, заколотилось, сжавшись от волнения.  
\- Йен? – неуверенно позвал он. – Йен, блять, это ты в ванной?  
Ответа не последовало, но шум воды затих, и Микки, не веря своим ушам, различил знакомое насвистывание.  
Поднявшись с кровати, Микки подошел к двери в ванную комнату и замер в нерешительности, с поднятой протянутой рукой. Кончики его пальцев дрожали. Микки мстительно укусил себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, кляня себя за свою расхлябанность. Из-за Йена он стал мягким, как моллюск, лишившийся панциря, ебаный, блять, свет.  
Пол неприятно холодил босые ступни. Микки переступил с ноги на ногу и, пытаясь не слишком надеяться на лучшее, чтобы не обломаться, толкнул дверь.  
\- Йен?  
Йен стоял посреди ванной, в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер, лиловoм, которое, кажется, оставила здесь Светлана давным-давно, еще в другой жизни, а другим, зеленым, он старательно тер голову, высушивая волосы. И он насвистывал. Услышав, как скрипнула дверь, Йен отнял полотенце от лица и взглянул на Микки. Его впалые щеки и потрескавшиеся губы растянулись искренней улыбкой, от которой Микки едва не скрутило морским узлом.  
\- Я тебя разбудил? – спросил Йен надтреснутым голосом - слишком уж долго он молчал. – Прости, Мик, я решил встать пораньше, помыться, пока Мэнди не истратила всю горячую воду. Черт, такое чувство, что на мне было тонн триста грязи, никак не меньше.  
\- В следующий раз, когда я буду тебя окликать, ты лучше, блять, отзывайся, - брякнул Микки, разозлившись непонятно на что, развернулся и, сердито бухая голыми розовыми пятками, потопал на кухню. Чертов Галлахер. Он так ждал, он верил, он думал, сдохнет без Йена, и это при том, что Йен, вот, рядом, его тело на кровати, рыдающее, истощенное непонятным для Микки горем, всё еще Йен, но вместе с ним – не он, не тот, и это было намного больнее. Быть рядом с ним и не иметь возможности коснуться, чтобы Йен не закричал, чтобы Микки оставил его, словно одно только присутствие Микки доставляло ему страдания.  
Схватив пиво со стола, Микки сделал несколько глотков и почувствовал себя идиотом. Всё это время он обдумывал то, что должен был, непременно должен был сказать Йену, то, что он взял за привычку шептать ему, спящему, когда был уверен, что Галлахер не слышит. Он должен был сказать, чтобы Йен знал, чтобы в следующий раз, решив оставить его, Микки, одного, эти слова жгли его кожу поцелуями и заставляли передумать. И теперь смолчать?  
Когда Микки вернулся в спальню, он застал Йена, сидящего на краю постели. Он уже был одет в свои джинсы и зеленую майку. Его скрещенные руки лежали на коленях, кончики пальцев скользили вдоль локтей. Когда Йен поднял голову и взглянул на него, Микки вдруг почувствовал робость. Он замер на пороге, не в силах двинуться с места.  
Йен был таким... Собой. Влажные, тёмные от воды, рыжие волосы его были зачесаны ото лба, и этот его взгляд - чуть насмешливый, дерзкий, такой, что сводил Микки с ума. Боже, как же Микки скучал по этому взгляду, раз за разом заглядывая в пустые зеленые глаза.  
Микки качнулся в его сторону, как зачарованный. И ладони, господииссусе, его ладони вспотели, словно у школьницы-целочки на первом свидании, и в глотке пересохло, а на язык словно высыпали всю Сахару, хотя он только что выпил полбутылки пива. У Микки перехватило дыхание - вот так должен был начаться тот страшный день несколько недель тому назад. Они должны были проснуться вместе, и, может быть, впервые заняться любовью, а не просто трахнуться, как раньше, потому что... Блять. Завтрак в постели. Долбаные фотографии заката. Поцелуй в макушку. Всё это было нужно, всё это должно было принадлежать им, потому что заслужили, потому что, блять, должно было быть в их ничтожных жизнях хоть что-то хорошее, что-то светлое и искреннее.  
\- Скучал по мне? – спросил Йен просто. Склонил голову к плечу, пытливо вглядываясь в глаза Микки.  
\- Пиздец как, - прохрипел Микки. - Блять, Йен не надо...  
\- Не надо что?  
\- Не надо больше так, - слова вырвались у Микки прежде, чем он смог их оставить. Микки не был искушен в разговорах по душам, не умел внятно выражать свои чувства в словах, потому что чувств было так много, и всем им названий не было, не было столько букв, столько слов, столько звуков, чтобы описать всё то, что он чувствовал, всё то, что его мучило. Он мог только хватать ртом воздух, смотреть на Йена, смотреть, смотреть, смотреть, как выброшенный на берег кит, потерявший всякие ориентиры, и только знающий, что где-то есть магнитное поле, которого он должен держаться.  
Йен улыбнулся и поднялся. Улыбка не сходила с его лица, когда Микки, словно в первый раз, просунул руки под его майку и стал ее задирать, касаясь губами обнаженных участков кожи. Он никогда так еще не делал. Никогда еще так отчаянно не хотел. Стянув майку с головы Йена, Микки остановился, всего на миг, и посмотрел ему в глаза. - Никогда больше не оставляй меня, - едва слышно сказал Микки. И вновь подался вперед, ближе, чувствуя, как всё внутри переворачивается от трепета, волнения, и, блять, блять, блять, блять, кажется... кажется, да, наверное – ебаной любви.  
В этот раз всё было иначе. Микки Милкович, розовый, оставшийся без твердого панциря, освежеванный моллюск, млел от прикосновений, целовал, тянулся и крепко держал в руках, словно нихуевую жемчужину, словно последнее оставшееся после утраты ракушки сокровище.  
\- Микки, да что с тобой такое, - засмеялся Йен, когда Микки, скользнув пальцами по бокам Йена, прижался сильнее, утыкаясь носом в его шею, обжигая сбивчивым дыханием и целуя тонкую бледную кожу с горьким привкусом мыла. - Погоди...  
Но Микки не слушал. Он положил ладони Йену на грудь и надавил, заставляя того опуститься на кровать. Коснулся губами немного впалого живота, и вновь сел прямо, прижимая Йена к кровати. Йен смотрел на него во все глаза, удивленно, с долей восторга и очень тепло.  
\- Помнишь, - Микки бездумно скользил пальцами по рукам Йена, от запястья к локтям, и обратно, - помнишь тот день, в младшей школе? Ты, мелкий рыжий пиздюк, занял моё место в бейсбольной команде? Я тебя вспомнил. Ты был весь в ебаных веснушках, с головы до ног, твои волосы торчали во все стороны, блять, ты был похож на того чувака с детского шоу, Худи Дуди, и Мэнди мне все уши про тебя прожужжала в тот день, таким ты ей показался забавным. А я помню твою улыбку от уха до уха. Всё думал, что если ты откроешь рот еще хоть немножко шире, то твоя башка разделится пополам, как на сраных шарнирах, - у Микки вдруг перехватило дыхание, - и когда ты... Я чуть с ума не сошел. Я... Если ты...  
\- Мик, - Йен приподнялся на локтях. – Всё хорошо.  
\- Если хочешь, Йен, если... Блять. Знаешь, я... Я... Я не могу, если тебя нет, я просто... Я думал...  
Микки хотелось столько всего сказать. Столько нужно было рассказать, чтобы Йен знал, чтобы знал, как много он значит для Микки, чтобы больше никогда не посмел подумать, будто он – ничто. Микки закрыл глаза. Все эти бессонные ночи, когда Йен едва слышно дышал под боком, когда Микки просыпался в холодом поту, и проверял, не пропал ли он, когда в голове крутились слова этой дуры Фионы, когда все ножи были спрятаны, бритвы заперты в тумбе, а патроны с пистолета отданы на хранение Кевину – он не мог донести до Йена главного. Пытался, не единожды, обхватывая руками его туловище, шептал разные несвязные слова ему во влажный затылок, целовал шею, смаргивая с ресниц злые кислотные слёзы. Говорил, шептал, пытался достучаться, но Йен смотрел сквозь него, не видя. Отсчитывал эти долбанные таблетки из желтой пластиковой банки, а после прятал её там, где Йен бы никогда не нашел, потому что в ушах эхом звучало «передоз» - слово того мозгоправа, который приходил осматривать Йена, и выписал ему лошадиную долю лития.  
\- Знаешь, я много думал... И, Йен, если это из-за меня?  
Улыбка Йена погасла.  
\- Нет, Мик, ты не при чем.  
\- Йен, мне так жаль, я просто...  
Микки слез с Йена и сел на кровати, сжав переносицу большим и указательным пальцами.  
\- Эй... – Йен коснулся его плеча. – Микки, ты не виноват. Ты был со мной рядом. Знаешь, я слышал всё, что ты говорил мне, я просто не мог тебе рассказать. Я пытался позвать тебя, а получалось что-то другое. Но это не важно. Сейчас со мной всё хорошо. Я... Ты знаешь, я полон энергии. Я хочу... Хочешь со мной побегать? Я бы сейчас поел, а потом бы отправился на пробежку. Что бы ты хотел поесть? Можем купить хотдоги... Кстати, ты знал, что Тони кладет в свои сразу два вида горчицы? Чувак, эта горчица просто божественна, согласись. Хочу зайти к Фионе. Ты со мной?  
Микки с упавшим сердцем смотрел, как Йен носится по комнате, натягивая на себя одежду, и ему хотелось кричать от отчаянья - конечно, это не могло пройти, это всего лишь сраная инверсия, обратная волна, и Йен был болен, и в любую минуту он мог вновь начать орать, что у него нет сердца, судорожно ощупывая грудную клетку, и затравленно смотреть в стену, ненавидя себя. Но вместо этого Микки быстро вытер влажные глаза тыльной стороной ладони и улыбнулся Йену.  
\- Конечно, с тобой, чувак. Как иначе.  
Он будет. Каждый ебаный миг этого светлого пятна, сколько бы оно не продлилось. И после. И всегда.  
Он, блять, Микки Милкович. И Йен - его семья.


	4. Чувство-трицератопс

Уши Йена алеют в солнечном свете, как два рубина, и его бледное опухшее лицо резко с ними контрастирует. Йен – рассыпавшийся по плоскости бытия конструктор «Лего», предел мечтаний восьмилетнего Микки и шестилетней Мэнди. Никто не видел хорошее самочувствие Йена Галлахера – желтую деталь-основу на шесть делений?  
\- Эй, - Микки тянется к Йену, приглаживает пятёрней его тусклые рыжие волосы, всклоченные, грязные. – Спящая красавица, как ты?  
Йен смотрит сквозь Микки, не моргая, и одинокая мутная слеза уныло блестит на кончике его вздернутого носа. Глаза Микки пекут – эти несколько дней он ходит, расклеенный, и едва сдерживается, чтобы не сграбастать вездесущую Мэнди за шкирки и не разрыдаться ей на плече. Вместо этого он волком смотрит на домашних. Шлюхи ходят по струнке, Светлана ведет себя тихо, до странного понимающе, и Микки стоило бы обратить на это внимание и насторожиться, но ему до такой степени похуй на всё, что происходит за пределами комнаты, в которой депрессивной колодой лежит Йен, что он молчит.  
\- Йен, посмотри на меня, - просит Микки тихо. Йен смотрит, но что с того – смотреть не значит видеть.  
Микки целует его в кисло-солёную щеку, и лицо Йена искажается так, словно он едва сдерживается, чтобы не закричать от жуткой боли, он закусывает губу, и весь сжимается, поджимая колени к груди, как эмбрион.  
\- Господи, Йен, - шепчет Микки, не зная, куда девать руки. Ему хочется прижать Галлахера к себе, крепко и навсегда, шептать ему на ухо хуй знает, какие глупости, но Йена трясет, Йена колотит, и Микки не хватает воздуха, так ему сдавливает горло.  
\- Оставь меня в покое, - шипит Йен сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы. – Оставь, оставь, оставь...  
\- Блять, Йен, - пробует снова Микки. – Не надо...  
\- Оставь меня! – кричит Йен. – Уйди! Просто уйди!  
\- Ладно, - Микки торопливо поднимает руки в примирительном жесте. – Ладно, чувак, хорошо. Как скажешь. Я тебя не трогаю. Только я никуда не пойду, Йен.  
Тишину в комнате можно резать ножом, такая она густая, и дышать нечем, жарко, тесно. Микки не хочется никуда уходить. Ему хочется остаться в этой комнате навсегда. Йен едва слышно дышит, за окном воют сирены, Микки чувствует, как тяжелеют его руки, как наливаются свинцовой тяжестью веки. В комнате так жарко, так душно...  
\- Он может покончить жизнь самоубийством, - говорит старшая сестра - как там её? Фи о на? - в голове Микки. – Это не что-то такое, что можно вылечить.  
\- Иди нахуй, сука, - шепчет Микки воображаемой Фионе.  
\- Его нужно госпитализировать, - не затыкается та.  
\- Отсоси, он останется со мной! – рычит подсознание.  
\- Это невозможно.  
\- Блять, да засунь ты себе в жопу своё невозможно, дура, - говорит Микки вслух, стряхивая с себя заразную сонливость.  
Он подлетает к окну и открывает его, позволяя холодному, как сука, воздуху, ворваться в комнату вместе с шумом Чикаго. Улица несет гнилью, пивом и наркотой – родным, свободным, и в мозгах у Микки немного проясняется. Он косится в сторону Йена – рыжий уебок задрожал от холода, но, может, этого ему и нужно было? Тут два выхода – либо подхватит простуду, либо проветрит голову, что пойдет только на пользу. Микки надеется на последний вариант, потому что - а что ему еще остается? Гребаная надежда – это всё, чем он богат, остальные и того не имеют.  
Микки хлопает себя по карманам джинсов в поисках смятой пачки Мальборо, находит, и с наслаждением затягивается последней сигаретой.  
Всё изменилось. Определенно.  
За эти несколько дней то, что он чувствовал к Йену, успело сменить плавники на лапы, выползти из океана на сушу, и эволюционировать до размеров нехуевого трицератопса. Йен – не просто влажная глотка. Йен – не просто друг. Йен – не просто парень, с которым он изредка трахается. Йен – не просто классная задница и мягкие губы. Йен – не просто любовь всей его чертовой жизни. Йен - его семья. Это всё, пиздец, жирная точка на жизни свободного Милковича, который может трахнуть Энджи Заго, когда пожелает. Он, блять, увяз по самые помидоры.  
На пальце Микки блестит кольцо, надетое ему русской проституткой в день свадьбы, Мэнди нянчит его сына, но это всё ничто по сравнению с тем, как сильно он погряз в Йене Галлахере.  
Микки готов прожить жизнь, соблюдая целибат, если Йен Галлахер никогда больше ему не вставит. Секс кажется теперь приятным дополнением к его рыжей харе, к улыбке, к поцелуям, к осторожным касаниям, дурацким шуткам, которые роились у Йена на языке и которые были нихуя не смешными, но Микки готов слушать их до конца своей жизни, если это только поставит Йена на ноги.  
Нечестно. Нечестно, блять! Разве он не сделал всего, что мог? Разве не отдал всё, что мог? Так почему было такое чувство, будто его наебали? Природа, сука, умеет быть жестокой. Бьёт по яйцам, когда ты меньше всего этого ждешь.  
Сердце Микки едва не уходит пешком в пятки, когда он видит, что Йен сидит на краю кровати, опустив голые ноги на пол. Микки смотрит на его позвоночник, считает синяки.  
\- Я говорю, чтобы ты ушел, а ты не уходишь, - голос Йена звучит надтреснуто и царапает Микки кожу равнодушием.  
\- Ясен хуй, что не ухожу, - на автомате и немного рассерженно отвечает Микки.  
\- Я не понимаю, - упрямо тянет Йен.  
Микки обходит кровать и становится перед Йеном, сердито глядя на него.  
\- Что, блять, тебе не понятно?  
\- Я же сумасшедший.  
\- Не больше, чем любой другой, - рявкает Микки.  
\- Я ничто.  
\- Блять, ну что за хуйня, Йен, - Микки сжимает переносицу большим и указательным пальцем. – Слушай, у всех бывают дерьмовые моменты... Твоя сестра... Знаешь, твоя сестра... она же ни черта не понимает, Йен... Ты...  
\- Ошибка, - подсказывает Йен настолько участливо и таким уверенным тоном, что Микки бы ударил его, если бы только у него могла подняться рука. Это слишком много. Это слишком много для Микки. Слова, разговоры – это не его конёк. Эмоциональный ступор – да, вот, что у него всегда хорошо получается. Он в совершенстве владеет техникой и может закрыться в своём панцире и медленно сгорать, или крушить что-то, сгонять на ком-то свою злость. Но в Микки нет привычной для него злости. То, что он чувствует, ново, и это разрывает его изнутри.  
Инстинкты кричат, что нужно бежать, нужно напиться, выкурить пачку сигарет, оставить все проблемы – пусть их решит кто-то другой.  
Но Микки просто опускается на корточки и утыкается лбом в холодные колени Йена. И вздрагивает, когда на его макушку опускается, неуверенно, большая ладонь.  
Три дня без Йена – и вот он снова здесь. Микки млеет под несмелыми касаниями, пока Йен гладит его волосы.  
Всё изменилось, изменилось безвозвратно, изменилось всерьез. Статья из Википедии, украдкой прочитанная на морально устаревшем ноутбуке Мэнди, пляшет черными строчками перед глазами, рябит симптомами и диагнозами. До усрачки страшно, горько, и такое чувство, будто он обнимает молодого Франкенштейна, но даже такая версия Йена, со всеми этим заморочками и странными фразами, в которых черт ногу сломит, - это всё равно Йен.  
Поэтому Микки берет в ладони его лицо, заплаканное, опухшее, измученное, целует его потрескавшиеся солёные, плотно сомкнутые губы, целует мягко и настойчиво, прижимаясь губами раз, другой, третий, четвертый, пока Йен не начинает отвечать ему, пока Йен не вздыхает, коротко и облегченно, пока Йен не тянет Микки на себя...  
Он всё еще сам не свой. Он всё еще разбит, погружен в кошмар, щупальца которого плотно обвили его волю, и Микки чувствует, как напряжены под его руками мышцы, как дрожит в истерике тело.  
Но он продолжает целовать Йена, целовать каждую его царапину, потому что какой толк с этой блядской любви, если ею нельзя вылечить?  
Микки хочется верить. Так хочется верить!


	5. eyes are soft with sorrow

Йен широко зевнул. Учебник по тригонометрии, лежавший раскрытый на прилавке, с тоскливым шелестом пошевелил синусами и мнимыми единицами на Йеновом громком, с ноткой клацанья челюсти, выдохе, и вновь воззрился на Йена мутными котангенсами. Йен без особого восторга потыкал в книгу пальцем, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и, вновь зевнув, решительно захлопнул учебник, с надеждой оглядев магазин в поисках посетителей.   
В отсутствии Микки в магазине Линды было ужасно скучно. Редкие покупатели, в основном, были малолетками, приходящими за жвачками с вкладышами и прочей ерундой, и перекинуться парой слов хоть с кем-то за день не представлялось возможным. За то время, что Микки работал на Линду, Йен привык к совместному времяпровождению. Кто отожмется от пола большее количество раз на время, или кто сможет сбить пирамиду из банок с горошком одним лишь сникерсом – они часто занимались подобной ерундой, когда становилось скучно, и, конечно же, были еще регулярные уединения в подсобке или за холодильниками, если было слишком жарко.   
Это был ахуенный секс, на самом деле. Лучший, что у Йена когда-либо был. Но дело было не только в этом. Дело было в Микки.   
Йен скучал по нему с энтузиазмом и удвоенной силой, сильнее даже, чем тогда, несколько месяцев назад, когда Микки был в колонии.   
Может, дело было в том, что они теперь проводили больше времени вместе. Может, дело было в привычке, и в том, что теперь они были друзьями. И в том, что у Микки были голубые глаза, и эти вечно взъерошенные волосы, и эти его гиперактивные брови, что часто, казалось, жили своей жизнью, выражая всё то, о чем Микки думал.   
Может, дело было в том, что Микки иногда улыбался ему, забывшись, в эти моменты сердце Йена пускалось в пляс.   
Он был влюблён по уши, и в глубине души надеялся... Йен старался не думать об этом. Он знал, стоит ему только заикнуться о чем-то, связанным с чувствами, Микки бы разукрасил его во все цвета радуги.   
Вообще-то, нормального человека подобное отношение должно было бы, по меньшей мере, спугнуть, но для Йена это было лишь поводом мечтательно улыбнуться. Он был, наверное, больным на голову, но это Йена не смущало - все Галлахеры были по-своему ментально нездоровы. Плохое воспитание, дурная наследственность, нездоровое окружение и никотиновая зависимость делали своё черное дело.   
Микки то, Микки это. Микки. Микки. Микки.   
Микки был неизвестно где со своими братьями уже третью неделю – начался сезон грабежей, и к тоске Йена примешивалось чувство тревоги. Кто знает, вдруг его подстрелили. Вдруг он уже в тюрьме, и заботится о том, как бы не уронить мыло в душевой.  
Нет, остановил он себя. Мэнди бы знала.   
В магазине было жарко, на улице тоже – разгар лета, как никак, и футболка Йена липла к его влажной спине. Он вновь попробовал вчитаться в длинные ряды функций. Подперев рукой голову, Йен, не моргая смотрел на страницы, пока они не стали расплываться перед его глазами, и его не стало клонить в сон.   
Когда в кармане зажужжал телефон, принимая смс, Йен резко дернулся, заметив, что клонится к столу. Он неторопливо порылся в кармане – наверное, это от Мэнди, больше Йену никто и не писал. Когда-то давно он переписывался с Роджером Спайки, а после, очень редко, чтобы не спалила Линда, с Кэшем, но глупо было бы ожидать того же от Микки. Микки даже не соизволил ответить на смс «как ты? ==3», отправленное Йеном на прошлой неделе посреди ночи. 

19.30 Микки:  
«через15миннауглу».

Йен уставился на экран мобильного. Пятнадцать минут. Черт.   
Он подскочил, едва не споткнувшись о собственные длинные ноги, и нервно посмотрел на часы. До конца рабочего дня оставалось еще полчаса. Линда его убьет.   
Четырнадцать минут.   
В крайнем случае, всегда можно солгать. Семейные обстоятельства. Карл подстрелил соседа. Деббс стащила очередного ребенка.   
Тринадцать минут.   
Заперев магазин на ключ, Йен нервно взглянул на экран мобильного. Оставалось совсем немного, а Микки не из тех, кто будет ждать. Йен чертовски, чертовски соскучился. Только сейчас он осознал, насколько сильно. Даже если смска от Микки означала увидеть его мельком в машине на сутки раньше, Йен был готов.   
Поэтому он побежал. Влюблённый по уши идиот. 

* * *

Микки потянулся через соседнее сиденье и открыл ему дверь. Сигарета, зажатая в его пальцах, осыпала пеплом обивку. Микки это, похоже, не смутило.   
\- Чего уставился? – вместо приветствия грубо спросил Микки, когда Йен забрался в фургон. Он нервно посмотрел вниз на свою футболку, заляпанную пятнами, а потом на Йена. – Галлахер.   
\- У тебя борода.  
\- И хули? Думаешь, у меня было время, чтоб побриться? – Микки потер заросшую щеку.   
\- Мне нравится, - вдруг сказал Йен. Потому что да, ему нравилось. Да, это было странно. И неопрятно. И глупо. Но Йену нравилось. Ему вообще нравилось всё странное. Наверное, предложи ему кто-то проехаться на новом ламборджини или на хромом ослике, Йен бы выбрал ослика, чтобы потом отвезти его к ветеринару и заботиться о нём до конца своих дней.  
\- Что, тебя это заводит? – раздраженное выражение лица Микки сразу же уступило место кривой усмешке. – Нравится то, что видишь, да, Галлахер?  
Йен пожал плечами.   
\- Когда ты приехал?  
Микки не ответил, его задумчивый взгляд скользил по Йену, раз за разом возвращаясь к губам.   
\- Что, тебя это заводит? – шутливо скопировал его тон Йен, но с немного сбившимся дыханием.   
Микки закусил губу, усмехаясь. – Придурок.   
В фургоне играла музыка, Йен барабанил ладонями по коленям, Микки время от времени поглядывал на него, от чего в сердце Йена кололо, и ладони потели. В открытые окна врывался уже остывший вечерний воздух, солнце начинало садиться, окрашивая небо рыжеватыми и розовыми красками.   
Мимо проносился Чикаго. Сначала дома победнее, улицы, небольшие магазины, бары, затем высотки, и дорогие рестораны, и затем была лишь дорога, а вокруг вечернее небо в разводах потемневших облаков.   
Микки остановил фургон, когда они доехали до озера Мичиган. Было уже довольно темно, достаточно прохладно, радио коварно подсовывало инди-песни, и Йен почему-то чувствовал себя совершенно, до неприличия, счастливым.   
\- Ты всё-таки решил постелить покрывало и посмотреть со мной на звезды? – спросил Йен, когда они выбрались из фургона. Микки показал ему средний палец, но швырнул прямо в лицо скомканный клетчатый плед, от которого несло куревом даже сильнее, чем от Микки, и достал из фургона пару упаковок пива.   
\- Ого, Микки, - Йен не сдержал улыбки. – Ты действительно решил постелить покрывало и смотреть на звезды.  
\- Заткнись нахуй, Галлахер, - посоветовал ему Микки. Но глаза его улыбались. Вообще, у Микки были удивительные глаза, удивительный взгляд. Вроде бы подозрительный, настороженный, словно у уличного зверя, которому протягивали еду, а он не знал, то ли кусать в руку, то ли принять, что кто-то может быть добр к нему. А с другой стороны – Микки чертовски хотелось этой доброты. По крайней мере, Йен видел это в его глазах. Ему казалось, что он это видел. Ему хотелось думать, что он это видел.   
Радио хрипело песню, что-то о любви, о звездах, о том, о чем думает ночь. Они пили тёплое пиво молча, прислонившись друг к другу плечами. И это было похоже на жажду. Потому что было так горячо внутри, и пересыхали губы, и невозможно было думать ни о чем другом, кроме него.   
\- Дурацкая песня, - сказал Микки, но даже не пошевелился, чтобы встать и вырубить радио.   
\- Да, дурацкая, - согласился Йен. – Абсолютно бессмысленная.   
Было слишком лениво, тепло, и не хотелось шевелиться, горячее плечо Микки прижималось к его плечу.

* * *

Йен впервые спал на улице. Да и вне дома тоже впервые. По своей воле, по крайней мере, потому что приют, в который его с Липом и Фионой определяли в детстве, не считался.   
По крайней мере, спал до того момента, пока где-то вдалеке не взвыла сигнализация – обычное для Чикаго дело.   
Было немного прохладно и не очень удобно, а утром ко всему прочему должна была добавиться еще и роса, но рядом, буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки, лежал Микки.   
И он определенно не спал.   
Слишком уж тихо и осторожно он дышал, как-то неестественно.   
Йен замер.   
Рука Микки, неуверенно, медленно, потянулась к нему. Его глаза были зажмурены, а пальцы немного дрожали. Йен постарался унять бешенный стук своего сердца, ему казалось, оно стучало так громко, что могло его выдать, выдать, что он не спит, и тогда момент был бы потерян. Йен быстро закрыл глаза.   
Микки пытался взять его за руку. Микки хотел взять его за руку. Микки хотел Йена рядом с собой.  
Секунды тянулись, как вечность, вязко, томительно, но ничего не происходило. Йен чуть приоткрыл глаза – Микки не шевелился, только пальцы его нервно сжимали покрывало.   
Йен вздохнул, тихо, едва слышно. Чуть приоткрыл рот, чтобы сойти за спящего, ничего не видящего и не слышащего. Покрутился, словно устраиваясь поудобнее. И, словно бы случайно, накрыл руку Микки своей.   
Всё внутри него похолодело от страха. Микки не шевелился.   
А затем Йен услышал глубокий, облегченный вздох, и ладонь Микки, скользнув по его руке, легонько сжала его пальцы. 

* * *

Вода доставала Йену до щиколоток, еще прохладная после ночи, и сероватое утреннее небо отражалось в мелких, гонимых к берегу, волнах.   
Пляж был безлюдным – пять часов утра, и вышка спасателей белела пустующим пятном среди грязного желтого песка. 

3:40 Фи  
«Где тебя черти носят!!!!!»

15 пропущенных от "Фиона".

 

Йену захотелось размахнуться посильнее и зашвырнуть телефон в воду. Остаться здесь навсегда, на этом пустом пляже, под этим грязным небом, неподалеку от старого фургона с радио, что играло инди.   
Йен обернулся через плечо. Микки стоял вдалеке, к Йену спиной, подвернув свои широкие джинсы до самых коленей, и взбалтывал баллончик с красной краской, намереваясь написать что-то через все кабинки для переодевания.   
Йен давно подозревал, что мишени для стрельбы, стоящие под мостом, были творениями рук Микки. Он их нарисовал, хотя никогда бы и не признался в этом. А еще Йен видел в его комнате рисунки, прилепленные скотчем поверх плакатов, ничего особенного по своей сути, обычные мальчишечьи каракули, грудастые тётки и роботы, и парочка набросков граффити, но исполненные довольно сносно. И Йен почему-то очень живо представлял себе, как четырнадцатилетний Микки сидит, поджав под себя ноги, за своим небольшим письменным столом, и сосредоточенно выводит на белой бумаге линии. А после, довольный результатом, лепит рисунки на стену, в надежде, что однажды кто-то заметит и скажет что-то хорошее.   
\- Эй, Микки! А ты ничего! – крикнул Йен. И пусть Микки не обернулся, продолжая работать баллончиком, но Йен шестым чувством почувствовал, что тот улыбается. И хотя Йен видел всего лишь его затылок, но его сердце застучало сильнее.  
Микки был немножко разбитым. Йен был немножко разбитым.   
Может быть, Йен видел лишь то, что хотел видеть. Может быть.   
Вода доставала ему до щиколоток, ветер забирался под футболку, и Микки рисовал красными буквами по белым кабинкам для переодевания что-то грубое и невероятно аморальное.   
Но Йен видел его спящим, видел красный отпечаток на щеке, взъерошенные волосы, умиротворенное лицо – как же он хотел в те минуты, чтобы Микки всё же успел побриться, тогда бы он смог рассмотреть все черты. И пальцы Микки все еще касались его.   
И пусть, проснувшись, Микки первым делом спросил «Хуле ты смотришь, Галлахер», это были всего лишь слова. Йен им не верил.   
Йен верил себе.   
Белому фургону.   
Хрипящему радио.   
Мальчишечьим каракулям.  
Ладони, сжимавшей его ладонь.  
Грустным голубым глазам, в которых иногда, так, чтобы никто не заметил, светилась нежность и забота.  
И, может быть...   
Когда-нибудь...   
Может быть, когда-нибудь Микки тоже в это поверит.


End file.
